lorehammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer: The Game of Fantasy Battles (8th Edition)
INTRODUCTION WHAT YOU NEED TO PLAY MUSTERING YOUR FORCES FIGHTING A BATTLE THE RULES OVERVIEW OF THE GAME MODELS & UNITS Characteristics of Models The Characteristics Profile Forming Units Removing Casualties Unit Facing GENERAL PRINCIPLES Basic Rules & Advanced Rules THE TURN Turn Summary MOVEMENT Movement Phase Summary 1. Start of Turn 2. Charge 3. Compulsory Moves 4. Remaining Moves MAGIC Wizards Magic Summary 1. Roll for Winds of Magic 2. Cast - Miscast Table 3. Dispel 4. Spell Resolution 5. Next Spell SHOOTING Shooting Summary 1. Nominate Unit to Shoot 2. Choose a Target 3. Roll To Hit 4. Roll To Wound 5. Saving Throws 6. Remove Casualties CLOSE COMBAT Close Combat Summary 1. Fight a Round of Close Combat 2. Calculate Combat Result 3. Loser Takes Break Test 4. Flee and Pursue Multiple Close Combats PANIC SPECIAL RULES Fast Cavalry Skirmishers Deployment Special Rules TROOP TYPES Monstrous Infantry Cavalry Monstrous Cavalry Swarms War Beasts Monstrous Beasts Monsters Chariots War Machines Unique Units WEAPONS COMMAND GROUPS Champions Standard Bearers Musicians CHARACTERS Lone Characters Characters and Units Challenges Character Mounts The General The Battle Standard Bearer WAR MACHINES Bolt Throwers Cannons Fire Throwers Stone Throwers BATTLEFIELD TERRAIN Hills Forests Rivers Marshland Obstacles Mystical Monuments Buildings Arcane Architecture CHOOSING YOUR ARMY The Army List ALLIED ARMIES Trusted Allies Suspicious Allies Desperate Allies Fragile Alliances Grand Alliance FIGHTING A WARHAMMER BATTLE 1. Battleline 2. Dawn Attack 3. Battle for the Pass 4. Blood and Glory 5. Meeting Engagement 6. The Watchtower THE WARHAMMER WORLD WAR UNENDING AN AGE OF WAR ANCIENT HISTORY The Great Cataclysm Time of the Sundering Rise of the Undead Sigmar Ascendant The Empire Endures THE YEARS OF CONFLICT The Empire Bretonnia Dwarfs High Elves Dark Elves Wood Elves Warriors of Chaos Daemons of Chaos Beastmen Orcs & Goblins Tomb Kings Vampire Counts Skaven Lizardmen Ogre Kingdoms GLORY AWAITS MINIATURES SHOWCASE The Empire Warriors of Chaos High Elves Dark Elves Wood Elves Vampire Counts Dwarfs Orcs & Goblins Tomb Kings Bretonnia Ogre Kingdoms Daemons of Chaos Skaven Lizardmen Beastmen 'EAVY METAL SHOWCASE ASSEMBLING AND PAINTING Assembling your Miniatures Painting Miniatures Painting Banners Painting Shields Basing your Models Converting Miniatures Battlefield Terrain Creating your own Battlefields WARHAMMER BATTLES NARRATIVE BATTLES River of Death Surprise Encounter The Dark Monoliths of Zhulgozar Loot & Pillage Heroic Last Stand Hired Swords Raze & Ruin Watchtowers & Buildings Hold the High Ground - King of the Mountain Battle Royale - Acropolis of Skulls Invasion - Invasion of Chrace EXPLORING EVEN FURTHER Creating your own Warhammer Scenarios A Time of Legends Games Masters CLASH ON THE WILD HEATH LINKED BATTLES Something Wicked Comes to Hagersdorf CAMPAIGNS GAMING CLUBS & EVENTS LEGENDARY BATTLES SLAUGHTER AT VOLGANOF They Came from the North The Chaos Invaders Ostland Under Siege The Defenders of Ostland Gaming a Legendary Battle The Slaughter at Volganof The Invading Armies of Chaos Order of Battle The Defenders of Volganof Order of Battle REFERENCE FINDING OUT MORE BESTIARY THE LORES OF MAGIC The Lore of Fire The Lore of Beasts The Lore of Metal The Lore of Light The Lore of Life The Lore of Heavens The Lore of Shadow The Lore of Death MAGIC ITEMS Magic Weapons Magic Armour Talismans Magic Standards Arcane Items Enchanted Items SUMMARY INDEX =